


Just in Time

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Douglas is Actually Superman, Fandot Creativity, Gen, If Superman were a doctor that is, Medical Procedures, Superheroes, X-ray Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: I don't own anything. Written for Fandot Creativity; prompt was x-ray vision and/or glee.Also: this fic assumes that 'x-ray powers' are actually the power to harness x-rays.





	Just in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Written for Fandot Creativity; prompt was x-ray vision and/or glee.
> 
> Also: this fic assumes that 'x-ray powers' are actually the power to harness x-rays.

"We're going to need a crash cart in here!" Douglas screamed at the nurses, who were poised and ready for action.

The nurses scrambled, and went to get a crash cart. Seconds later, the patient, an older woman, likely in her early 60s, had her shirt torn open and Douglas grabbed the defibrillator from the cart and slammed it on a side table next to the woman. 

"Charging, 300, clear!" Douglas screamed, ensuring everyone was away from the patient.

The woman's body twitched violently, but she still didn't have a pulse.

"Charging, 330, clear!"

_Beep, beep, beep._

Douglas breathed a sigh of relief; the woman, who likely suffered a serious heart attack, was back in normal sinus rhythm. 

"Doctor, perhaps it is time," a brown haired, blue eyed male nurse said, touching Douglas on the arm. 

Douglas positioned himself in front of the patient, so he was square with the woman's chest. He nodded to the brown haired nurse, and the nurse pushed a dye into the patient's IV line. On the screen, Douglas saw the dye hit the woman's blood stream. He took a deep breath in, exhaled, and looked at the patient with wide eyes. 

"Can you see anything, Doctor?"

"Yes. She has a blockage, likely 45% in the ascending aorta and a smaller blockage, 15% in the lower vena cava. Everything else looks nominal." 

The nurse documented the information and nodded to Douglas. 

The patient opened up her eyes, and calmly said, "Thank-you, Doctor."

"Don't mention it," Douglas said. "You'll be fine; if there's one organ we know a hell a lot about, its about the heart. We'll get you scheduled for surgery soon. Don't worry; I'll call Arthur and tell him that you'll be okay; I know he was worried sick."

"How did you?"

"When I got struck by lightning, it didn't just give me X-ray vision, Carolyn." Douglas said, winking at the bewildered woman. 


End file.
